The Quidditch Masquerade
by Ha'niqua
Summary: Draco wants to go to the party, but hasn't been invited... So, it's up to Blaise to swindle an invitation and locate Draco's lucky boxers... A Cinderella inspired fic for Ellie's Birthday Challenge Draco Ginny


**Ellie's Belated Birthday Challenge - My take on a D/G centered Cinderella**

A pretty messed up, very, very loosely based version just for Ellie, with a Cinderella-esque Malfoy, Prince Not-So-Charming Ginny, and a Fairy God-Mama Blaise :) so really pretty much just an epic crack!fic haha. Enjoy! And reviews, please :)

HQA XXXOOO

PS sorry about the title, I'm pretty unimaginative lol.

**The Quidditch Masquerade**

Draco bit down on the muffin. Hard. It crumbled to pieces in a far from satisfying manner, and he found the scowl that had been plastered to his face for a solid three hours began to ache.

Somehow, this only seemed to increase his agitation. He chewed slowly on the savory treat while his thoughts ran amuck in his head. It just _wasn't fair_! All of his mates on the quidditch team had been invited to the party, yet he hadn't. He was Draco _sodding_ Malfoy! There could hardly be a party _without_ him!

It was hardly his fault though. His lucky boxers - the green ones with the Golden Snitch that flew around on choice parts- had gone missing. That _had_ to be the reason. Why else would his friends have avoided mentioning it to him sooner? Normally they would have come running as soon as they had heard, but they had instead waited a whole _day_ before he had to cunningly trick them into confessing that they had all been invited to the Inter-House Quidditch Masquerade Party that was to be held on the pitch tonight.

Draco's jaw worked ferociously on the muffin as he surveyed The Great Hall, and his eyes narrowed in loathing as they came to rest on the mop of red hair that was, for the moment, the bane of his existence. He watched her lips curve upwards as she laughed at something no one important said, and the swish of those curling locks she she turned to speak to another nobody. Those damn Weasley's were far too full of themselves for his liking, thinking they could organise a party and leave him uninvited. _Something had to be done._

Draco dismissed the errant thought almost as soon as it came. Another problem for another time. Right now his priority was getting to that damned party.

He watched as Ginny rose and stepped over the bench and felt his scowl finally curl maliciously into his trademark smirk. Perfect, he could catch her alone and _remind_ her to invite him.

* * *

"Weasley!" Draco let the word roll off his tongue almost like a purr, loudly enough to get her attention but not so loud as to seem aggressive. He would have to be careful orchestrating this if he wanted to get that invitation. This would be a piece of cake.

He watched as she whirled around, immediately taking a defensive position with crossed arms and a glare piercing him.

"Can I help you?" She snapped, not backing down as he approached her, strutting along with his shoulders back so she would be at a better advantage to see the definition in his chest.

"Why yes, I think you can." He said and flashed his pearly white teeth at her.

Her expression didn't waver.

"Well Malfoy? Spit it out, I have things to do." She looked at her watch impatiently and he found himself lost for words.

"Er... I believe you have something of mine?" He managed to choke out in disbelief. How could she be so unaffected by his boundless charms? He found his confusion melt away when her expression softened and the cheeky grin spread across her lips slowly.

"Oh, why yes, I completely forgot. I'm sure you'll find it soon." She told him curtly before bursting into laughter and walking away down the corridor with another swish of her lusciously curling hair.

Draco stood watching her leave in a stunned silence. It appeared as though this would be harder than he thought.

* * *

"I want to go to the party!" Draco glared at his housemates as he kicked open the door to their dorm, pouting childishly.

"D, calm down." Blaise rolled his eyes at the temper-tantrum erupting in the door jamb. "If you wanted to go to the party so bad you could have just asked. I'm sure Ginny would happy to extend you an invitation."

"Incase you forgot, B, Ginny Weasley hates my guts." Draco reminded his best friend.

"Oh! Right, sorry mate." Blaise shrugged "I guess you can't come then after all."

"That's it? That's you're insightful advice?!" Draco scoffed at his friend. "I am _going_ to that party, it's just a matter of _how._"

Blaise smirked evilly at his friend. "I guess you could always just crash it? I'm sure that wouldn't be too hard."

"A Malfoy never crashes a party," Draco told Blaise snootily, "They are above such lowly actions. Besides, we get invited to anything important so why would we bother?"

Blaise just raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine," Draco conceded, "Can you help me get in?"

Blaise smirked, imitating Draco perfectly. "I can do better than that, my friend."

* * *

Five hours later, Draco found himself deeply regretting Blaise's words, and his childish demand for an invitation to the party. He glared at the other guests through the mesh eye-holes of his costume. Really, this was just ridiculous.

After searching the crowd for his elusive friend for an exhausting five minutes, he finally caught sight of the familiar dark hair. As he strutted across the pitch towards them he heard a high-pitched squeal, and was almost knocked over by a crowd of young girls.

"This is, like, one of the cutest things I've ever seen!" One of the girls gushed, while another cried over the thudding music, "Oh my Merlin! Colin, Colin take a photo of us!"

Before Draco had a chance to ready himself he was blinded by a series of flashes which left him seeing stars, and the girls pushed him around like a toy as they posed for the shots. Then, as quickly as they arrived, they were gone and their irritatingly girlish cackling replaced by Blaise's roaring laugh.

Draco glared at his friend before he realised he couldn't see his expression. "Shut up Zabini."

"Don't get all pouty with me," Blaise managed through his laughter, "I'm your best mate, who got you _invited_ to this party, remember?"

"Best mate? More like ignoble sadist." Draco shot back, simultaneously wondering how Blaise knew he was pouting. Perhaps he was getting too predictable.

"Anyway," Draco continued, "You're not the one stuck in a sodding _snitch_ costume - which, by the way, smells more vile than Goyle's socks and itches ridiculous amounts."

Blaise waved the comment off. "I'm sure it's not that bad... besides, what better way is there to get you into this party? Ginny said she was short an entertainer, so I told her I had the perfect man for the job." Blaise smiled proudly.

"That's all well and good for you to say, you aren't the one stuck in this thing!" Draco waggled his arms through the wing-holes for effect, eliciting a stifled snicker from Blaise. "Instead, you're all dressed up like the bloody Minister of Magic."

Blaise rolled his eyes, gesturing down at his black boot swathed legs and purple tunic, with multitudes of gold, "Actually, buddy, I'm Prince Charming... And beggars can't be choosers, so have a big glass of harden up and get on with it. I'm off to woo those damsels by the goal hoops." Blaise unsheathed the sword strapped at his waist and charged away gallantly.

Three unwitting assaults to his person later, Draco had had enough. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself, the party did seem rather exciting, and he supposed the girl Weasel had done a good job of decorating the pitch with all of the glittering snitches fluttering above like a second canopy of stars, and the music was a rather good selection by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls... and now that he thought about it, her hair really did glow beautifully in that golden light, almost soaking it in and bouncing it back about a million times brighter. And that velvety gold dress she wore showed off all of those curves he'd never realised she'd had. Draco watched her lean down to whisper in some person's ear. She _really _didn't have those curves last year-

He mentally shook himself and glowered at Ginny Weasley. He had definitely had enough. Draco mentally prepared to storm out of the party before he felt someone grab his wing and drag him a few steps backwards.

"Wha-" He froze as his eyes locked on Ginny, curves and all.

"Malfoy, how are you enjoying my party?" She asked him, blinking up at him with those big brown eyes. Devil's eyes, if you asked him.

Luckily, he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be Malfoy. "Er... I'm not Dra- I mean, Malfoy... I'm, uh... Ernie." he managed in a mash of broken baritone and tenor. _Smooth, Draco..._

"Please, I know you think I'm a moron, but I'm hardly dumb enough to believe that. If it weren't for the fact you have a giant stick up your arse, those Armani loafers give you away two second flat. Besides, Blaise told me it was you filling in tonight, so _of course _I agreed." Her painted lips curled into a wicked smirk.

Draco almost smacked himself in the face. Damn Blaise, he had no tact what so ever. Movement from the corner of his eye drew his gave over Ginny's head, where Blaise was making kissy faces at him. _Zabini is _so_ going to pay for this._

"Anyway," Ginny drew his focus promptly back to her. "I just wanted to help you find that thing you lost."

Draco was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

The wicked laugh that burbled from her lips sent an ominous shiver down his spine. "Oh well, you'll find out sooner or later. Just make sure you check out the house banners before you make your grand exit." Draco watched Ginny's curvaceous behind turn and sashay away in confusion. The banners?

He turned around to look at the house flags as Blaise approached grinning madly. There was Hufflepuff... Ravenclaw... Gryffindor... and-

"My boxers!" Draco practically screeched, causing many heads to turn his direction.

Blaise glanced to the banners where said green boxers waved patriotically in the wind, a bolt of canvas sewn below it.

"'The only thing easier than beating Slytherin:'" Blaise read, "'Getting into Malfoy's underwear.'"

Draco stood, mouth hanging open, in a stunned silence. Meanwhile, Blaise was laughing up a riot next to him. "Oh, merlin! I can't believe she actually said that! Honestly..."

Ginny Weasley thought he was easy. She stole his underwear, flashed it to the entire populace of Hogwarts, and apparently thought the whole thing was hilarious. Draco was too stunned to express the rage welling up inside of him. Ginny Weasley was an evil, vile, wicked little... well, Slytherin, as it were. His eyes slid back to her luscious figure, his vision stained red by his emotions.

"... talk about Gryffindor courage! That girl has more guts than-" Blaise's voice died as Draco ripped the top half of his costume off viciously.

"Shut up." Draco shot Blaise a glare that could freeze fire, before storming off towards Ginny.

She froze when she saw the raging storm headed her way and began to back away but Draco was too quick. He grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her towards the entrance of the spectator stands.

"_Draco,_" She hissed at him while smiling reassuringly at the guests who were glancing at the pair in confusion, "_You're causing a scene!_"

He merely grunted at her and pushed her roughly behind the curtain that covered the entrance.

"Easy, huh?" He growled at her, glaring with narrowed eyes.

Ginny was stunned. She barely breathed as she backed into the far wall, as though she were trying to disappear into the wood and Draco felt his rage burn hotter. _She was standing there, almost _frightened_ of him after that stunt she pulled? What did she _expect_ him to do?_ No one_ humiliated a Malfoy._

And then he snapped. Draco had no other excuse for what he did next, other than that his rage seemed to spontaneously combust, only to fester somewhere a little south of where he was used to. That's the only explanation Draco could come up with for grabbing Ginny roughly and devouring her mouth with his, his hands moving to her waist to drag her body tight against his own as her hands moved to clutch at his shoulders. Ginny's body relaxed against his and she sighed contentedly, and her mouth grinned against his as she began to alternately tug at the buttons of his shirt and the zip of the costume hanging around his hips.

That was the point where Draco seemed to regain control of his actions, and he almost pulled away in disdain before a completely wicked idea occurred to him, and he instead pulled her closer, allowing her to successfully reveal a few inches of his chest and run her fingers across it.

Draco ignored the, erm, delightful shiver that invoked and slid his hands up her sides and across her shoulders to the zip of her strapless dress which he gently tugged down and as she slid her body over his the fabric became a golden puddle at her feet.

A smirk slid across his lips and he slowly walked himself backwards, pulling the barely dressed red-head with him, then pulled away to glance at the heavy lidded girl breathing heavily before him. Draco turned and promptly shoved her through the curtain.

He held the curtain firmly closed with satisfaction as the raucous laughter carried through the heavy fabric.

How he loved a happily ever after.


End file.
